Ichi Kitty
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: When Ichigo a Hybrid is rapped on his way home what's a certen Teal hair man to do. Yaoi Boy x boy, Grimmichi, lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo was a 15 year old Hybrid living in a small flat on his own. He lived a nice peaceful life for the most part. You see Ichigo has had bright orange hair ever since he was born; Orange ears, orange tail and orange hair because off his hair color and his overall punkish appearance he is often _like ever day_ attacked by thugs but today this particular group of man that had surrounded him had different plains and today was the day his life would change for the worse.

**Earlier that night**

It was Friday night and Ichigo a tabby Hybrid had decided to go for a walk in the cool night air of Karakorum town. As h started to walk he kept thinking that someone was following him. So he perked up his ears and his tail began to swish nervously behind him, he couldn't pick up anything that indicated that he was being followed, 'Maybe I should head home' Ichigo thought to himself as he passed a dark alley and the feeling that someone was following he got even stronger and he was right someone was following him and that person decided to show himself just as Ichigo started to walk past another alley. "Hey kitty kitty, wanna come play" The strange man said as at least 2 more guys came out from behind him. 'Shit!' Ichigo screamed to himself as one of the men pulled out a knife and the other pulled out a good amount of rope. "What the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked angrily and the man with the knife stepped closer. "Now now kitty, we just want to have some fun with ya is all" The man who must have been the leader said with a hideous smirk on his face. Ichigo could already tell what these men surrounding him wanted and in response to this fact his ears lay flat against his Orange hair and his tail curled around him protectively. The man with the knife noticed this and laughed and Ichigo being the hot tempered person he was went to punch the guys face in but that gave the man with the rope the perfect chance to pin him to the ground and tie his hands behind his back.

The three men pulled Ichigo further in to the alley and stripped him of his cloths. "What the he-" Ichigo tried to get out but a gag was forced into his mouth cutting him short and one of the men forced Ichigo's head to the ground. "Hope you enjoy this as much as we will little kitty" The man said positioning himself at Ichigo entrance and thrusting in hard, making Ichigo scream in pain and agony through the gag as the cruel man continued to trust in an out of him roughly.

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

I was walking home from my mother's place like I did every other Friday night because if I didn't the bitch would hall off and kill me and I decided to take a short cut through the dark part of Karakura, ya that probably wasn't the best idea because of the that shit that happens in the darker part of Karakura but seriously who in their right minds would attack a guy who is 6 foot 3 and built like a fucking taker truck, one on, so I don't have anything ta worry about because that's exactly what I am 6 foot 3 and built all a fucking taker tuck. As I was walking I heard laughter and saw three men walking out of a dark alley way one with his fly undone. _'Hin…__**wonder**__ what they just finished doing' _I thought already pretty sure that they had probably just finished rapping someone, not that I cared. So I just continued to walk the way I had been witch happened to be right past where the three men had just come from and when I was right in front of the alley a splash of orange caught my eye from my peripheral vision. When I turned to see what the orange thing was I noticed it was some ones hair, some ones bright **orange **hair. Then out of curiosity and curiosity alone I walked into the alley to see it was a teenager's hair and when I looked him over I noticed that there was still come and blood coming out the kid's ass and that there was come all over his lightly tanned and muscular chest. _'What the hell had those guys done to this kid' _I thought even thought I already knew they had rapped the kid. Then saddening before I had any idea what I was doing the kid was in my arms. Why I don't know I usually didn't give a shit about anyone else so why the hell had I picked up the kidbut I had the strange felling of wanting to help this kid, so I went with it and took my jacket off, being careful not to drop the kid and raped him in it to give the kid some protection from the cold air seeing as his cloths didn't seem to be anywhere near where he was and I started toward my small flat.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When I reached the front door of my flat I felt something brushed against my chest and quickly looked down to see what it was and saw that it was an orange tail……. _'What this kids a hybrid?' _ I asked myself even though the answer was right there in my arms. I quickly got over my shock and unlocked the door being careful not to drop the kid….Hybrid and walked into my bedroom without even bothering with the lights and tripping over the cloths that were scattered across my room. When I finally made it to my bed I pulled back the sheets and removed my jacket that would definitely be getting washed. I left the room to go get a cloth or something to clean the kid off somewhat.

Xxxxxxx

When I returned to my bed room with a cloth the Hybrid had rolled onto his side with his still bleeding ass staring my in the face so I started with what was right in front of me and carefully clean around the kids entrance and then rolled him over to clean off the lids chest and the kids tail swished at the kids thigh slowly and he looked so cute….wait no peaceful I meant peaceful even though he had just been rapped, there was no way I though this hybrid was cute……right. Setting that aside I finished cleaning the kid and pulled the covers over his naked form and closed the door to my bed room and headed to my sofa which would my bed for the night because I had given my bed to the Hybrid who I had picked up off the street, I thought as sleep took over.

Xxxxxxx

When I woke up on Saturday morning I decided to go and check up on my new house guest. When I walked into my bed room the hybrid was curled up in a ball sleeping soundly with his tail raped around him over the covers and his ears laying lightly on top of his head _'that's cute' _I thought and then suddenly the Hybrid blinked his eyes open and stared at me for a minute before yelling "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM!" his voice be it loud was still full of fear and pain.

"It's ok I ain't gonna hurt you, I found you on the street last night and brought you to my house so nothing worse than what I think happened would happen, ok, so just calm do." I assured the frightened Hybrid but it didn't seem to work as he just started looking around the room like he was looking for a way out. "I'm not going ta hurt you kid so would you stop looking fer' a way out damn it" I said sounding angrier then I should have, making the Hybrid only start trying harder to find a way out, then his stomach growled and the Hybrid blushed. "Stupid Hybrid, so you're hungry there's no need to get embarrassed bout it, I told you already I saved you from the street so I ain't gonna hurt you and I'll get you something ta eat, ok." I said and that seemed to prove to the lid that I wasn't gonna do anything ta him, see as his tail seemed to swish happily behind him as I left the room to go find him something ta eat.

XXXXXXXXX

When I came back into the bed room with a plate of bacon and eggs his eyes widened in shock. "What ya thought I was lying or somethin'" I said grinning.

"N…no…." The kid replied shyly as a placed the plate on the side table near the edge of the bed.

"I'll see if I can find you some cloths to were, ok?" I said and turned to walk toward the dresses as the kid just nodded and started to eat. I started to dig through my cloths and grabbed a pair of baggy pants that had a draw string so that he could make them fit and I decided not to bother looking for a shirt because I kept the temperature high in my small apartment so it's not like he would be cold and I had been unable to find anything in the shirt department that would even remotely fit him so I had given up. When I walked to the bed and placed the pants on the bed and the kid looked at me funny while his tail swished nervously beside him, curling and uncurling itself from around his leg. "Sorry, can't find a shirt that would even remotely fit ya but these pants should do" I said and picked up the now empty plate and headed to leave when I heard a shy thank you and grinned, then left.

A few minutes later when I was washing the dishes I heard the bathroom door close. _'Good now I can strip the bed and clean the sheets' _I thought and put the dish I had finished cleaning any.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I had been a half hour since the kid had gone it to the bath room and I had started to think something was wrong when I heard the bath room door open and saw the kid walk out wherein the pants I had given him. "Names Grimmjow Jaggerjack by the way, so what's your name kid?" I decided to since I thought calling him kid or Hybrid would get annoying. The kid froze and just stared at me for a minute before he answered.

"I….Ichigo…" He replied still sounding shy not that I could blame him, he had just been rapped and all.

"Strawberry hun." I said with a small laugh and the kid/Ichigo seemed to snap out of his shy state and growled at my angrily and said "Don't call me that!" He shouted with venom.

"Ok, just calm down Ichi" I said putting my hands up in mock surrender and he continued to growl at me.

"Or that asshole!" Ichigo retorted.

"Ok, you can stay here as long as ya want "I said and walked toward the drier that had started to beep.

"Uhhhhhh….." Was all the kid said before blushing _'man this kid blushes fer' silly reasons….but it's cute…..damn it I have to stop calling him cute' _I thought and moved the cloths from the washer to the drier.

"Um…how can I repay you Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked standing behind me.

"Hun… what do ya mean repay me?" I asked shocked.

"I mean what can I do to repay you for taking me off the street last night?" Ichigo asked rephrasing his earlier question.

"I…I don't know" '_Ya could let me fuck that tight ass of yours'_ I thought to myself damn why was I thinking this shit the kid just got rapped not eight hours go.

"Then when you think of something tell me…ok….Grimmjow" Ichigo replied shyly.

"Uhh…Ok" I said starting the drier and walking out of the room.

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well that's the first chapter of Ichi kitty, hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what ya think so I can make the next chapter even better and if you review I'll update faster….hehe **_____


	2. Chapter 2

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Hey guys here's the next chapter of Ichi Kitty…..Sorry for the wait **__**…..Hope you enjoy and please continue with the great reviews.**_

* * *

_**Grimmjow's point of view**_

After Ichigo had changed into his own cloths I stood in the bedroom door waiting to see if he had noticed me watching him get changed but when he turned around it didn't seem like he had, still he flinched when he saw me. "I guess if you're going ta be stayin' here we better get ya some more cloths then just the ones ya got on Ichi." I half stated, half asked Ichigo when he sat on the bed he had woken up in that morning.

"Uh….ya." was the only reply he got before a blush run across his face _'hin this could be a good chance ta tease the kid' _I thought and a smirk spread across my face making Ichigo raised an eyebrow but the blush was still present on his face and he quickly turned his head to the side.

"Why do ya keep blushing all the time Ichi" I said as I walk closer and placed my hand on his cheek, moving my thumb to massage it lighting, for a moment he seemed to lean into it but when he noticed what he was doing he moved away from me hand, his tail swishing to curl around him protectively, his ears lying flat on his head.

"W…what are you doing?" Ichigo stuttered and his blush got redder and his tail began to swish nervously but still curling around him protectively.

I removed my head and gave him a teasing grin before stating "Just teasing ya, Cuz' of how fun it is" with a laugh. Ichigo looked at me shocked and his ears perked up.

"Asshole" Ichigo said before getting up and leaving the room, his tail swishing angrily behind him.

"so do ya want to go get cloths or what Ichi?" I asked from the door and waited to hear a response.

"Ya…." Ichigo said still sounding a little angry.

"K then let's go" I said and headed for the door Ichigo following suit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Soon after we got to the mall I asked Ichigo what store he wanted to go to. "Vizard were" he had said and now we were walking through a store that seemed to sell mostly tight fitting cloths.

"Can I help ya find anythin'" Said a white haired Albino who had come up behind me. His voice I knew all to well and when I turned around I was positive I knew who it was, Ogichi Shirosaki a good friend of mine, who had the same habit of teasing absolutely anyone, just like me. "Oh, Grimmjow hey, I thought it was you I saw walking in with that orange haired hybrid over there. I didn't know you had or even liked hybrids Grimm." Ogichi said as a grin spread across his face.

"Ya, found he on the street last night and brought him home." I said looking over at Ichigo and back to the grin on Ogichi's face. _'what the hell is going through his head' _I thought just as Ogichi's grin got wider.

"Why'd ya take him home ya usually wouldn't do anything fer' anyone so why'd ya take im' off the street?" Ogichi questioned his grin turning into a smirk when I hesitated.

"He was raped and I thought I'd help the kid out is the so weird." I stated and went back to looking around to make sure I could still see Ichigo, he was flipping through a rack of skinny jeans.

"fer' ya, ya it is, so what made ya take im' home?" Ogichi said smirk still in place.

"I don't now I just did" I replied and Ogichi raised an eyebrow at that. "what!" I stated looking down at Ogichi because he was a few inches shorter than me.

"Nothin'…… ya want me ta get ya a discount on whatever that kids gonna buy?" Ogichi said looking a little bored since he was done teasing me bout Ichigo.

"Sure" I replied and walked to Ichigo who had a few pairs of skinny jeans hanging off his arm and was looking through some tight looking sleeveless shirts. Ogichi had followed behind and decided to help Ichigo find something that would suit him.

_**Ogichi's point of view**_

After I had finished helping Grimmjow's little hybrid, who I now knew was called Ichigo. I walked up to the cash and Ichigo placed his items on the counter. "Hanataro, give Grimm here my employee discount ok." I said sternly and Hanataro nodded, while starting to scan the items in.

"Thanks Shiro," Grimmjow said from his place next to Ichigo as I walked off to go help some other costumers.

I watched Grimmjow and Ichigo leave after Hanataro had finished ringing them in. _'Ichigo's cute and he's got a nice tight ass to….sorry Grimm but I may have ta take im' away from ya' _I thought to myself as they left the store_. 'I will have that tight ass of Ichigo's' _

* * *

_**GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: well I know this chapter was kinda short but I hope you liked it and I'll update again when I get 14 reviews, so ya better review or I wont up date. **_


End file.
